hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1115 - 7 Chefs Compete Part 2
The fifteenth episode of Season 11 of Hell's Kitchen aired on Fox, on June 6, 2013. On that episode, one chef earned immunity, a dinner service featured some stars in the kitchen, a controversial elimination of an early front runner occurred, and the second team switch took place. Individual challenge Continuing from the previous episode, Ramsay announced that Jon’s dish was the best, and the latter was shocked to the point Ramsay asked if he needed a medic, but he called it cool, nevertheless. While Cyndi was disappointed that she lost by an edge, she felt Ramsay was seeing her as a front runner, and planned to edge out everybody in the end. As promised, Jon was immuned for the next service, meaning he was safe from elimination and one step closer to a black jacket. After, Ramsay told the chefs that with their individual talents starting to emerge, they all had a one in seven chance of being his next head chef at Gordon Ramsay’s Pub and Grill at Caesar’s Palace, before dismissing them for a while until service began that night. Before service Back at the dorms, Ja'Nel felt she could have won if she beated out Jon’s dish, but while Susan was proud of the latter for winning, Ja'Nel called Jon a jerk-o-matic as he beated her out twice, before deciding to keep her eye on him. Zach was disappointed he lost as he liked his own dish and would have liked to have it on the menu, but Mary called him a used car salesman as nobody was buying his claims. Later that night, the unified red team began prepping for service, but in the blue kitchen, Anthony was quiet as knew he had a lot riding that night as he had to perform, and called himself extremely focused. While Jon knew he was immuned that night, he did not want to lose anybody else from the blue team as it meant the red team had a bigger advantage in both the challenges and the services, before noticing that Zach was quiet as well. Zach revealed he was still pissed about his dish not winning earlier that day, and called it an insult to his pride as he cared what he put into that dish. While Zach said he was going to think about it for a long time, Anthony hoped it was gone by the time service began as the former teared up in the confessionals. However, Jon told Zach to chill out, just when the latter went to the dorms for an emotional time out. In the red kitchen, Susan revealed that she wanted Zach gone, and the only way to do that is to have a great service as the women were doing an equal amount of work. In the blue kitchen, Jon and Anthony tried to do prep without Zach’s help, much to the latter’s frustration as they were doing work for twelve people. Then, Jon accidentally dropped the bermante he was roasting, and wondered if he was losing his mind, and then, liquid from that started to burn on the flat top which Anthony took notice of, and Cyndi said she smelled something burning. As Jon tried to put out the smoking, Zach came back to see what was going on and complained that everything was going to shit while he was gone. After, Anthony wondered if Jon was trying to sabotage them as he was immuned, and hoped the blue team did not suck that night. After prep was finished, Ramsay had both teams lined up, and announced that he was opening the chef’s tables for that night’s service. The blue team were serving Maria Menounos, exciting Zach as he would feed her, and the red team were serving Jeremy Sisto, which excited Ja'Nel as the women were in a great mind set. Then, Ramsay reminded Jon that while he was immuned that night, it did not mean he should have a bad service, and it should be his best service instead. After Ramsay asked both teams to cook with passion and make him proud for once, he asked Jean-Philippe to open Hell’s Kitchen. Dinner service In addition to the VIP’s, Jim O’Heir was seen in the dining room that night. As Menounos sat in the blue chef’s table, Jon was taken aback by her hotness. In the red kitchen, the women received their first order, although Ramsay told Mary to put her tongue back in her mouth as she looked like a cat, but she argued that it was what it was. In the blue kitchen, the men got Menounos’ order first, and while Jon was hoping for his team to step it up, Anthony got confused what Ramsay meant when the latter said out in one. When Anthony was caught taking the scallops out one by one, Ramsay told him that out in one meant dumping them out in one swing and compared him to an old granny fiddling in a grocery store. Despite that, Anthony’s scallops were perfectly cooked, and the men got Menounos’ table out, with Jon hoping he could meet her for dessert. In the red kitchen, Cyndi and Mary were getting appetizers out, but on their next order, the latter was late on the lobster tails. While Mary apologized for the wait, she blamed Cyndi for not communicating with her as Ramsay told the latter to wake up and talk to Mary. Cyndi apologized as she knew Mary had to cook a garnish for her risottos, and asked what the fuck was wrong with herself. Despite that, the table was sent out, but in the blue kitchen, Jon sent up a bland risotto, to his embarrassment as Ramsay told him no to do that as he was safe. While Jon argued that he did not do it on purpose, Zach felt otherwise and asked the former not to let him down as Ramsay told Jon not to cook in the air as his pan was not on the element. In the red kitchen, Sisto came into the red kitchen, but Ramsay took notice of the mess Cyndi was making, and told her to keep the risotto in the pan before accusing her of working like a dirty pig. Sisto laughed at the comment and felt the women needed therapy afterwards, but Susan did not want Ramsay to yell at them in front of the VIPs. Then, Cyndi sent up the risotto, but there was not enough for the six ordered, and Ramsay accused her of slowing down and dragging the kitchen with her. While Cyndi wanted to slap herself in the back room for that, the VIP table received their appetizers, and the women were halfway through the rest of their course. 45 minutes into service, the men were not far behind as Jon tried to communicate with Anthony, but while the former’s risottos were well received, Anthony only cooked one lobster tail despite two being needed. While Jon claimed that he said two risottos, Anthony claimed he heard one instead as the former felt he was hanging from a threat. To make things worse, Anthony’s lobster tails were now overcooked as Ramsay compared them to bubble gum, and accused him of being the weak link in the chain. As Anthony felt service was slipping through his fingers, he got his third attempt accepted, and both teams were finished appetizers. On entrées, Anthony and Zach communicated on entrées as the former knew Jon was not going home that night no matter what, and had faith in Zach. However, Anthony sent up his sea bass despite Zach not being ready on meat, which confused the latter, and Ramsay accused Zach of dragging the men. Jon told Zach to get refocused or else they would get pulled back, and called the blue team an embarrassment for falling behind at this stage of the competition. In the red kitchen, Mary was nervous over Susan cooking meat as the latter had raw lamb during the Signature Dish Challenge, the King of the Hill Challenge, and during the latter’s time on meat in previous services, before calling it a big night for Susan as there was a good chance the latter would be eliminated if she did not. As Susan prayed to the lamb gods for redemption, Ramsay deemed the perfectly cooked to her excitement. In the blue kitchen, Zach wanted to redeem himself, and got his lamb accepted, while in the red kitchen, the women were sending out a string of entrées. Then, Ja'Nel accidentally cut herself and did not want to bleed all over her station, so Ramsay had the medic come in to look after it. Susan knew they could not afford to be a man down with only four chefs in kitchen. One and a half hours into service, Anthony sent up raw halibut. After Ramsay showed the men the raw fish, he took Anthony to the pantry room , and berated him for his poor performance before asking what he was doing. Anthony claimed he was trying to fix it, but felt every one of Ramsay’s words like a punch in the tiny room as the latter ordered him to get a grip. After coming back, Anthony called it embarrassing, but knew Ramsay was trying to get the best out of him. In the red kitchen, Ja'Nel went back into the kitchen after getting patched up, but despite trying to get back to where she left off, she had no idea what was going on as she did not answer Mary or Susan’s questions. Then, Ja'Nel sent up poorly made sautéed mushrooms that Ramsay compared to barf, but refused to let her team pick up her slack and got the refire accepted, allowing the VIP table to get their entrées. In the blue kitchen, Anthony had his refire accepted to his relief, but Zach sent up raw Wellingtons, dismaying Jon as they could not win. While Zach tried to make an excuse for that, Ramsay told him he was done with his shit and asked for a straight answer as the Wellingtons were not Hell’s Kitchen standards, before sending Anthony’s halibut to an incomplete table. To make things worse, Zach discovered he had no more Wellingtons ready to cook, and reluctantly told Ramsay that they would take 20 minutes to cook properly. With no other choice, Ramsay decided to go into the red kitchen and take Susan’s extra Wellingtons from her station as the latter said they were cooked perfectly. As Jon dismayingly said that the women once again saved them, Anthony was embarrassed that they used the women’s dishes to complete one of their own tickets. While the women got their entrées completed and were now moving onto desserts, Susan went to the chef’s table and flirted with Sisto, and said she had cabin fever over him, before hoping he would propose to her. However, Cyndi told Susan to stop flirting and help her on desserts. Two and a half hours into dinner service, the men were on their final order, this one being for the VIP table, but Zach failed to recite the order correctly as his mind was going crazy. While Zach wanted the nightmare to end, Ramsay discovered overcooked lamb on his station that looked like elephant shit, making Zach fearful that he was going to get physically beaten. While Zach tried to argue that he was waiting on fish, Ramsay threatened him with elimination on the spot if he made one more excuse. Then, Zach did not answer when the order would be ready, so a fed-up Ramsay took over meat and decided to do it himself, which Anthony knew was the limit the latter had. When Zach asked some questions regarding the meat, Ramsay accused him of asking stupid questions, mocking the former in the process as Jon begged Zach to shut the fuck up as the former was pushing his luck. While Zach felt like quitting, he refused to after thinking how Ramsay would not, and thanked the latter for that message and the men completed their order. Post-mortem When both teams were lined up, Ramsay deemed the men’s night a disaster as one mistake turned their entire night downwards, before naming the women the winning team. After, Ramsay asked the women to name one volunteer to join the blue team after elimination to even the teams up three each, and because Jon was immuned, the latter was named the “Best of the Worst” and was asked to nominate one person. During deliberation, a frustrated Jon took Zach to the bedroom with him, and Anthony felt the former could not sell ice to an Eskimo, before feeling that Jon was smart enough to see bullshit. Jon asked Zach what the fuck happened as he shut down multiple times, and asked the latter if he had the heart of a lion in the competition. Zach claimed he was, and felt he was getting stronger. Meanwhile, Susan asked the red team who they could afford to lose going into the blue team, and did want to go herself. While Ja'Nel knew Jon was not an issue, Zach was the issue as Cyndi did not want to deal with the former for being fully arrogant. Ja'Nel felt she was strong enough to force Zach into working together, and to get Anthony more vocal, before wanting to prove herself to Ramsay. With the decision being that Ja'Nel would be joining the blue team, Susan was relieved as they had the best chance of the four remaining women all making it to black jackets, while Cyndi feared that Ja'Nel was going into a black hole. Back in the dorms, Jon was struggling with his decision, and asked Anthony where his heart was. Anthony felt he was in the kitchen and wanted to be in the chaos with Jon, but the latter felt he switched off several times. After, Jon struggled to decide who he trusted to work with as Zach knew what to do on the line, but Anthony had the attitude to get shit done. After talking to himself to get a straight answer, Jon knew he had to decide, and trust his instincts. Elimination When the men came downstairs, Ramsay reminded them that seven of them were already gone, and by the end of the night, it would be down to two as he never seen a team disintegrate so fast before. Jon announced Anthony as his nominee, but while Ramsay respected his decision, he wanted to hear from Zach as well and called the two men down. During their pleas, Anthony felt he has shined, and that being the one of the last three chefs standing in the blue team was an accomplishment. When Ramsay asked Anthony how he was different from Zach, the former said his heart despite needing a boost of confidence. However, Ramsay told Anthony he could not kickstart his confidence for Caesar’s Place with a brigade of 45 chefs, but the latter promised he would get the confidence needed. Then, Ramsay accused Zach of hitting a wall and landing on his ass, but the latter felt he did not come this far to give up. When asked how he was different than Anthony, Zach called himself a fighter and loved what he did, but Ramsay told him that while it was one thing to screw up, it was sugarcoating it and not getting straight to the point was his downfall. However, Zach refused to give up, and Anthony claimed that his tank was nowhere near empty. In the end, Anthony was eliminated for his poor performance on fish, an overall decline, and declining confidence, but before leaving, Ramsay told him to keep searching for what his destiny was in the culinary industry. During his exit interview, Anthony called Hell’s Kitchen insane, and felt he was the latest victim of the blue team’s curse. Team switch After Anthony left, Ramsay brought Zach forward and told him to button up his jacket, with a warning that he was watching him very closely. Then, Ramsay asked Susan who was going into the blue team, and she answered Ja'Nel was. After receiving her blue jacket, Ja'Nel joined the blue team, while Ramsay hoped she did not follow in Nedra’s footsteps. While being dismissed, Mary was sad to see Ja'Nel in a blue jacket as the latter was a beast, while Jon said the blue team was now a freight train wit no breaks with Ja'Nel on the team, and felt the red team did not think of what just happened. Then, Zach compared himself to Rocky, and that he would show everybody who was the champion. Ramsay's comment: "Anthony hobbled through Hell's Kitchen, and even though his leg eventually got better, his cooking didn't." Trivia *At the end of the episode, a memorial card was shown dedicating former pilot and aerial coordinator David Gibbs (1953-2013) as he died from a helicopter crash. Category:Episodes Category:Season 11